Story of Evil: Closure of Hetalia
by Sincerely H-1252
Summary: In a faraway kingdom, from long long ago, there once lived a prince with golden hair and a servant with a matching face. This prince was ruthless, evil. The servant, was the opposite. Similar faces, yet different personalities. Yet, their lives were both filled with tragedies. This is the story of the Son of Evil... and the Servant of Evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Rainpath here! So... this story is basically the Story of Evil with Hetalia characters in it, hence why it's in the Hetlia section. The reason, I just thought Hetalia characters could fit into the story easily. I found the translation for the Story of Evil online and just HAD to make this story. There are parts from the actual story, but I tired changing things up in it, I added stuff, took some things out, added characters and other things. I hope you enjoy, I'll explain who's who at the end! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia or the Story of Evil**

**Note: R.R.E. For those who don't know, this means, Read, Review, Enjoy!**

**Double Note: You don't really need to know the story, but I SUGGEST watching the videos online. They are amazing. **

* * *

><p>The executioner sighed to himself, gazing at the blade as a red color gleamed off of it, dripping onto the ground.<p>

So many… so many innocent people getting killed by my hands for no reason, their heads chopped off. How many more will I have to kill?

The Minister too sighed, slumping in his seat, head resting in his hands as he closed his eyes.

How long will I have to please this boy? How much longer until he is satisfied?

The citizens sighed, clutching onto their grumbling stomachs, eyes laced with pain as they tried to continue on throughout the day.

How long are we supposed to be hungry? How long do we have to go without food?

There was one person smiling in the whole empire. A large gleaming smile laced his face, elbow on armrest, and hand by chin. The Son of Evil was the only content one throughout the whole kingdom.

And far off, the King demands in a loud tone:

"Now, bow before me!"

:~~~~:~~~~:~~~~:~~~~:~~~~:~~~~:~~~~:~~~~:~~~~:~~~~:~~~~:~~~~:~~~~:~~~~:~~~~:~~~~:~~~~:

"Oh, it's snack time."

I spat that sentence out of the mouth the moment I heard the bells ring three times. I couldn't help it, I just had too. The sound of the giant bell, far off in the middle of the city, reached the palace. I listened carefully to the _bong-bong-bong _to announce the time of three. I liked the sound of the bell, it was the only thing that helped me keep going and not just quit right there. It showed me that there wasn't too much time left in the day until I had a break.

Beside me, Lovino sighed. By the look on his tan face, I could tell he was thinking the same thing as me. His green eyes showed annoyance, hands gripping tightly on his broom. He was so unlike his twin brother, Feliciano. Feli at least liked to clean and help around the castle.

Lovino and I have been cleaning the courtyard since about noon. Three hours have already past and it still wasn't clean yet. I guess it's probably because there is eight of us servants and this yard is huge. We were all working very hard, but we still just can't get it done.

But, at the moment, most of the servants are doing important preparations for the upcoming ball that will be held later tonight. Elizabeta, the head maid, requested it, she probably won't be able to give us a few people.

Lovino stomped his foot down on the cement impatiently, his voice rising a couple of notches, "I'm exhausted! Hey, Maddie, can't we just quit this sweeping and damn cleaning already?" Yes, my name is Maddie, Maddie Williams to be exact. I'm just an ordinary maid, one that hardly gets noticed by anybody, and often forgotten.

"We can't, Lovino," I whispered, not really used to speaking loudly, "We still haven't cleaned around the fountain. Elizabeta said that royal families from other countries are coming. Don't we have to sweep here?"

The servant rolled his eyes at me, his thin arms crossing over his chest. "Tch, like those bastardos will notice a little dirt. Besides, the ball is being held at night."

He did have a point, still though. I shook my head at Lovino, feeling my blonde hair move on top of my head, this one piece of curl that comes in front of my face getting in the way of my violet-blue eyes. "… But, today is the birthday of His Royal Highness Alfred. Even Elizabeta is careful to work more than usual. If the king finds out we're being lazy, something bad might happen to us."

It's true; King Alfred is known to order the executor to chop off the heads of innocent civilians because he didn't like them. And I really didn't want to get on the bad side of Alfred. I'm sure Lovino doesn't want to either.

Lovino continued to work silently after that, though I could still hear him mutter cuss words under his breath, complaining about all the cleaning. It's funny now that I think about it. I'm here more to serve the king himself, not clean up. But, Lovino isn't the best at performing chores, often breaking something or just storming off. That's why I'm here, merely to be Lovino's supervisor.

Even though Lovino is like that, complaining, cussing about every little thing, he still hasn't been dismissed yet. King Alfred liked Lovino's personality, and how unpredicting he is. That was how Lovino was still working here.

The King liking us was of high importance. Serving the King means literally risking our lives every day. The moment you angered him or hurt his feelings, you most likely would be beheaded on the spot, right where you stand. Dismissal here has a different meaning from the world outside of the castle and away from the king.

Just last month, King Alfred sent 17 people to the guillotine. The reason, well, it varied with each person. Some of them said rude remarks to the king while one accidentally spilled water on the King's nice dress pants. Someone was one time actually punished just by smiling. If you are not pleasing to the King's eyes, then you are immediately put to death. The King is no different from other humans and animals. Toys that he doesn't want, Alfred just easily tosses them aside and throws them away.

Close to me, Lovino started talking while wiping at the fountain. It made me remember our childhood. We've been together since we were young, so we talking more naturally than the other servants.

"Crapolla," Lovino muttered, looking at me with large guilty eyes, "Ah… Maddie, there may or may not be trouble."

Sighing, I stopped sweeping, holding the broom to my side, one hand placed on my hip. "You broke another fountain, didn't you?"

"Hey!" I could tell he wanted to call me a name, but I was one of the few he wouldn't ever cuss at. "What do you mean 'another'? I have never broken a fountain before… Fine, maybe I just cracked it a tiny bit."

I shook my head, eyes closing in annoyance.

"… Oh just forget it! It's 3, aren't you supposed to send His Highness Alfred's snacks? You're going to be in big trouble if you don't."

I shook my head though, telling Lovino what happened, "Kiku and I have already changed places. Because I didn't think we could finish cleaning here 'till three."

Kiku, like Lovino, is specialized to be one of the King's servants. At work, Kiku's hands and feet are more than diligent. And he never provokes Alfred's anger.

I was just about to begin sweeping again when a loud, heavy voice suddenly sounded in the yard. I tracked where the voice came from and saw a man with red armor. A brave man went right in front of us, a smile on his handsome face. A hint of stubble dotted his chin, his blue eyes blinking happily at me. "Hey, kid, working hard?" He asked. "Looks like you're having a hard time being a servant, Maddie."

I giggled, shaking my head slightly. "It's nothing compared to the Commander of the Royal Guards' duties, Francis."

"Ah, I see. Since we're living together, you can call me Daddy whenever you like too," Francis suggested and a blush immediately overtook my cheeks and most likely my ears too.

I started to stutter after that, "B-but… this is how I'm used t-to calling you."

My father, yes he is my father, scratched the top of his head, his fingers curling through his long wavy blonde hair. He was giving me one of his "why are you taking me literally?" looks. I frowned, averting my eyes away from him. I don't have the right to be associated with someone whose part of the "Three Heroes".

Father coughed into his hand softly before continuing on in our conversation, "You've been working here for a whole year now, how is it? You still all right?"

I merely shrugged in response, adding on, "It's okay, I guess. Francis… uh, how's Ly?" Ly was my sister. She was unlike me, having dark brown hair that she ties up every day with red fabric along with yellow eyes. We have never been alike. She was tougher than me, braver too.

Francis let out a loud laugh, his smile reaching his eyes for once, something that was uncommon nowadays. "Ly? Oh, she's giving me a headache alright. Yesterday, she lashed out on other people right there in the middle of the streets." That didn't really surprise me. That was a common occurrence when it came to Ly.

"But, she won, didn't she. I… I mean, it's not like Ly to lose."

Francis shook his head, a small chuckle coming from his laugh. This has been the first time in a while that I have seen him laugh this much. It brought a smile to my face, seeing my father having a good time for once. It was hard dealing with the king, very hard. "Not only did she win. Oh no, Ly wasn't even injured. She had some choice of words you wouldn't hear from young ladies like you. I'll bet that in the future, no one would ever dare to try and marry that girl."

We both smiled at each other. I was glad at this small chance of peace and quiet, and I'm sure Father felt the same way. But that was all to get ruined by Lovino's twin brother Feliciano. "Ve~, Captain Francis, what brings you our here today?" Feliciano asked skipping up next to me. He must have been coming out to chat with Lovino when he saw Francis standing here. This boy was just full of energy. I'm surprised the King hasn't gotten tired of him yet.

Feliciano normally didn't interrupt conversations like this. It was just because Francis and Feli were very close friends. "What brought me here, Feliciano? Well of course to be a Security Guard for the ball. It's my duty as the Commander of the Royal Guards." The light in his eyes disappeared the moment he mentioned the ball. His large beaming smile now seemed forced. My lips turned down as I studied his crestfallen face.

"Ve~ I thought you were here to steal wine from the warehouse again," Feliciano said, his head tilting to the side a little, his hazel eyes blinking up at Francis who was much taller.

"What?!" Francis exclaimed, placing a hand over his heart, exasperated. "I would never ever do such a thing! I'm currently cutting out alcohol actually." I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest. He was lying most likely. There were two things Francis couldn't resist: alcohol and women.

"Oh, wouldn't Captain Francis be unhappy if he would resist alcohol? Why are you doing this? Feliciano questioned. I nodded my head too. Ever since Francis adopted me when I was young, there was never a day Francis didn't drink with his other adopted daughter and my adopted sister, Ly.

Francis shut his lips, his nose scrunching up which usually met he was thinking. He eventually sighed, his eyes closing as he finally answered, "…Because of the years of poor harvest. Our food supplies are disappearing, people are starving. The Commander of the Royal Guards shouldn't indulge himself in such things, should he?"

I looked down at my feet from his words. He was right. Many people were falling over every day from starvation. The King isn't doing anything about this though. He didn't really care if his people starved to death. He merely cared about himself.

Feliciano also lost his usual smile, muttering softly for only us to hear, "I really hope the Royal family and other aristocrats listened to those words too." Compared to what he usually said, this one had a significantly deeper tone.

I gulped, finally speaking up in the conversation again, "His Highness Alfred's mood hasn't been good lately. Do you think that could be the cause?" I looked at Francis for the answer, but he just shrugged.

"Although there's a food shortage, the palace reserves are stocked. This might be enough to feed all the people, but, King Alfred refuses to do anything about it.

Feliciano's head lifted up a bit, a smile on his face again. "But, only Captain Francis' loyal words could persuade the king's decisions." He was hopeful, but I knew Francis was about to shoot down poor Feliciano who only wanted the best for everybody.

""Do you know what the king answered to me?" Francis said, glaring at Feliciano. The boy squeaked, moving fast so he was behind me. His fingers dug into my shoulders, but I didn't flinch. He did this so often that it actually became a habit to me.

He whispered under his breath, but Francis didn't hear, "I surrender!"

The Captain just continued on, telling us what the king said, "He said 'If they can't eat bread, let them eat cake then!'"

I sighed, shaking my head at the king's actions and words. "That's because he loves his mid-afternoon snacks," I explained, placing a hand gently over Feliciano's to try and coax him out from behind my back.

From behind us, Lovino came back over, rolling his eyes, "Tch, that's because he doesn't understand the value of things."

"Lovi!" Feliciano exclaimed his fingers unlatching from my shoulders as his arms wrapped around his brother's body. "Ve~, I missed you!"

I ignored Feliciano, thinking about what Lovino said. He doesn't realize that the food his people put on their table every day is far worse than the feed of his beloved horse. That sheltered boy is not even capable of looking around him.

The conflict between Francis and Alfred hasn't been born recently. Though Francis was unkempt and a boozehound, he was very serious when it came to his job and he was very devoted to his people. Alfred was ignorant of the world around him, paying no attention to those around him and to the daily lives of his people. Their clashes were a common sight in the royal palace.

Francis sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers. "His Highness Alfred is thirteen years old, and today he turns fourteen. Even though he's still young to administer the affairs of state, he should still think more about his subjects…"

I understood was Francis was saying. It was the truth that the prince's eyes didn't turn to his people. In that case, it was preferable that the retainers around her attended to the affairs of the state with care. However, that was unlikely to happen thanks to the incompetence of Heracles, who had only reached the position of Prime Minister due to his parentage. Heracles loved to sleep and mainly hang around with his cats, he too fought with King Alfred a lot.

Francis shook his head, straightening up as he changed the subject, "Oh, well, speaking of which… before coming here, I passed by the stables, is Alfred out at the moment?"

My eyes narrowed in confusion at this new information. "That shouldn't be the case. He would never go outside the palace on the day of his birthday party." I gulped, feeling a sense of disastrous rise behind me.

"I see…" Francis muttered, hand moving to rub at the stubble on his chin, "But his horse, Tony, wasn't in the stables." Tony was the name of Alfred's beloved horse. He never really told me why he named his horse Tony.

"Tony couldn't have been stolen, right?" I questioned, licking my lips with worry.

Lovino nodded his head in agreement to me, trying to shake his brother off his arm, "He probably was stolen, don't worry."

"Impossible," Francis grunted, shaking his head, "Today, security is tight. For someone to trespass so easily into the palace…"

"But, what if by strengthening the defenses against trespassers, we aren't paying enough attention to the fugitives?" I suggested as Francis' face changed to a pale color, the blood draining from his face.

"Don't tell me that…"

In was in that moment that a voice came from inside, shouting at the top of his lungs. It was Kiku, and he wasn't one to be known to shout this loud. He was normally a very quiet person. "Prince Alfred! Where are you?! Prince Alfred!"

Francis and I looked at each other with wide eyes before rushing towards Kiku. Lovino and Feliciano were right on our heels, following our every step. After entering the palce, we found the owner just after he passed between some mirrors. I took a couple of deep breaths to compose myself, slowing my heartbeat down before speaking. "Kiku, what's wrong with His Royal Highness Alfred?"

Kiku seemed to be on the edge of tears. He was about to break down at any moment as he replied in a shaky voice, "Maddie… what should we do… Prince Alfred is… missing."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? Tell me in your reviews. The more reviews I get, the sooner and faster I will update this story, especially since I have like five others going on right now... oops? <strong>

**Maddie - Genderbent Canada - Allen Avadonia**

**Alfred - America - Queen Rilliane **

**Francis - France - Commander Leonhart Avadonia**

**Lovino - South Italy - Charlotte **

**Feliciano - North Italy - Random Servant I added**

**Kiku - Japan - Ney Futapie **

**Elizabeta - Hungary - Mariam Futapie**

**Ly - Vietnam (Ly is not her human name, just what I think it is) - Germaine Avadonia**

**Heracles - Greece - Minis (Prime Minister) (Yes, there is a reason for this that will be explained later on)**

**Other characters will be added on soon. I don't know when England will show up, maybe soon. Guess who he is going to be!**

**Again, hope you enjoyed this! Review please! Rainpath out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter of this story! I combined two parts of the real story into one part because they were both short. I forgot to mention the first chapter, but in the beginning, the story will be kinda similar to the real one, but as time goes on and more characters are introduced, thing will change and take some different turns. Like this one has a part that wasn't in the actual story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia or the original Story of Evil, this is all for fun.**

**Note: R.R.E!**

**Double note: Axa is Romanian for Axis, Alye is Haitian for Allies and Hetania is something I made up**

* * *

><p>Here in the kingdom of Alye, or more commonly known as the "yellow kingdom" (mainly because the king has hair as golden as the sun), a vast forest covers the northern region. It has a name though: the Forest of Bewilderment. It's a densely forested place with no roads worthy of that name; for anyone but the local woodcutters, it's tantamount to suicide to enter is carelessly.<p>

Beyond the Forest of Bewilderment is the neighboring country of Axa, taking the name of the Thousand-Year Tree's Forest. The capital city of Axa isn't far from its limits, but in reality, when going from Alye to Axa, the usual route is to follow the main road that takes a big detour towards the east. To purposely try to pass through the forest, one would need to be in a great rush. Or they just have to be plain ignorant.

:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Originally, Alye was just one of the small countries grouped together in the region of Hetania; in one generation, it was expanded into the great kingdom of that time through a policy of military expansion. The one responsible for the change was its founding monarch Julius; apparently, he hadn't attacked the weak nation of Axa since this forest was an obstacle towards his military.

It was in the middle of this forest, as the sun slowly started to set beyond the horizon, the rays barely poking up the tree line, a group of servants and the royal guards wandered about in search of the prince.

As for how we knew the prince had entered this forest, it was mainly just following the hoof prints of his horse Tony, from the stables here to the woods. But then, to separate Tony's hoof-marks from the other imprint left in the ground and follow them was a feat only someone like Francis could ever accomplish. I had no hope like him; he was much smarter, braver, and faster than me.

The members of the Royal Guard were frantic (and if the prince wasn't missing, I would have taken the time to laugh at them). They were running around like headless chickens, calling out the prince's name over and over again. It wasn't surprising how worried they were. Not only had they lost track of where the prince they were supposed to protect went, he had ventured towards the Forest of Bewilderment. If anything happened to Alfred, simple beheadings would be out of the question for sure.

In the darkness from just up ahead of me, the Vice Commander of the Guard loudly berated a newly-appointed soldier, his voice commanding and loud, "Why didn't you stop Prince Alfred from going outside?!" I was glad I wasn't that soldier, the commander's voice made the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up.

"But… it's Prince Alfred," the soldier countered, somehow gathering the courage to do so, "If I displeased the prince by stopping him…" He wasn't able to finish that sentence as his commander quickly interrupted him.

"So you didn't think of coming with the princess as her escort at the very least? Idiot!" A small sniffle came from the new recruit. Either he was about to cry or was already doing so. I wanted to pity the poor guy, but there wasn't any time to actually do that.

The one that really deserved our sympathies was Kiku. He was running around without paying attention to the dirt covering his usually pristine clothes. When he arrived into Alfred's room and its owner wasn't there, his only thought had been at first: _Maybe he is by the mirrors again?_

But, the moment he noticed the passage dug at some point inside the fireplace, the color had drained away from his face.

My eyes narrowed in concentration, my teeth biting onto my bottom lip as I thought, a bad habit I need to get out of. A secret passage inside the fireplace… For the inhabitants of the palace, who knew nothing of it, it was likely like a bolt from the blue, but to tell the truth, I knew about the existence of that opening. Along time ago, many years, I had passed through that very passage, along with a certain someone.

Lovino wasn't participating in the search, along with Feliciano. They both refused to even come near this forest. When Lovino and Feliciano were small children, after they lost their way in these very woods, they had been kidnapped by a small band of thieves that were using the forest as their hideout. Ly and I managed to somehow rescue both of them in that occasion. They are still very traumatized though.

"Don't stray too far. We don't want you to get lost," Francis told me as he walked up to my side, placing a hand gently on my shoulder.

"It's alright, I've been here before," I reminded him with a small smile.

Francis returned the gesture with a nod of his head with his lips tugging upwards. "That is true."

Of course Francis knew what happened to Lovino and Feliciano as children. He almost struck me that day, something that he never did since both Ly and I are females. I still never have seen him that upset though. I was mad after that. We saved Lovino and Feliciano, but… he was still mad at us for that. At the time, I railed against him, but wasn't his reaction natural, since we had done it without consulting him first. We did risk our lives in the process. He just didn't want to see us get injured.

Though, I had already been inside this forest once before the kidnapping. Before I was adopted by Francis, even when I was even younger. I remembered I slipped out of the castle and passed through these woods.

"Commander Francis," I piped up, and the blonde man turned to look at me, "I'm going a bit farther.

Francis tilted his head with a questioning gaze. "Do you have an idea or something, Maddie?"

I just gave him a slight nod. Francis sighed and nodded his head in return. "Okay, don't get lost though. I don't want anything to happen to you." He said those words behind me as I was already walking away.

He didn't remember what had happened then. But even so, it just might be possible that he was there at this moment. Could his mind unconsciously bring him to that spot? Oh, I was hoping so.

:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

After leaving the forest behind me, I reached the coast. It was a little further away towards the left where there was a small port city, as well as a convent that had been built as a donation from a prosperous merchant of Axa, Eduard von Bock.

As I neared the small port, I spotted a rather large, majestic gray horse. His neck was bent down so he could eat the grass at the ground. It was Tony. It must have been difficult for the horse to run through the forest without any paths to run on. But Tony showed no sign of tiredness and stood there eating. He really was a splendid horse, quite loyal to the king too.

And then, when I saw a boy with golden yellow hair sitting there under the shade of a large tree, gazing at the sea, I released my breath that I never knew I was holding. His light blue eyes, so unlike ones that I have never seen before, were at peace for once. A small frown played at his lips. Usually, Prince Alfred had a smirk, or was just smiling in delight. I have never seen him show any other emotions (other than anger of course).

"Alfred… your highness," I stuttered.

The king's body shivered for a moment, startled by my voice. He must have been alone for a while. But, he soon returned to his nonchalant attitude when he turned to face me and spoke. "Why, if it isn't Maddie."

Alfred Kirkland-Jones: A boy celebrating his fourteenth birthday this day, the current sovereign of the Kingdom of Alye. By all rights, he should be called "king" most of the time, but is instead called "prince". This was because Alfred wanted to show respect for his father, the previous monarch, King Arthur Kirkland-Jones. Alfred had elected to keep reigning as "Prince" without being enthroned, that is until he came of age.

"How did you know of this place?" Alfred asked, his eyes turning back to look at the water.

Without answering, I approached Alfred and noted, "Commander Francis is worried."

Alfred's expression became a little grim at that. "Like I care, it serves him right," the Prince responded right back without thinking.

I had a good idea of why he had escaped the palace at this time. It was most likely a result of his quarrel with Francis the day before.

"Man, if I haven't been found before the ball that man's head might have just rolled," Alfred scowled, shaking his head, "How vexing this is." He snorted with a roll of his eyes. Actually, perhaps that had been his objective in the first place. If his adversary wasn't Francis, Alfred wouldn't have resorted to such indirect tactics.

Officially, as sole successor of the line of the previous monarch, King Arthur, he was the absolute ruler of Alye; with just one word, he had no difficulty in ordering the decapitation of one of his vassals. The only reason he couldn't eliminate him, was that Francis was one of the Three Heroes, loyal retainers of King Arthur and former saviors of the kingdom. There were many among both the aristocrats and the common people who adored my father still. And even an existence that seemed to be comprised of pure haughtiness like Alfred understood the degree of animosity he would earn from beheading Francis carelessly.

"I'm really…," Alfred paused, taking a deep breath before shouting, "Sick of this! I am seriously just sick of all of this!"

The Prince lost his temper, perhaps angered when reminded of Francis' privileged position. However, he calmed down quickly, breathing in and out deeply to calm his heart. Emotional outburst, just like this, was only seen in front of people he trusted. This was probably the most characteristic aspect of Alfred's personality.

"Geez, thanks to you, my plan is all ruined," Alfred blamed me.

I curtsied slightly, bowing my head, "Forgive me." There shouldn't have been any reason for him to get angry at me, but in any case, it was better to just apologize at that point. I would only hurt myself for fighting him, and I wouldn't gain anything either. It was a lose-lose situation when it came to a situation like this.

"Well," Alfred sighed, "there is nothing to be done about it now. I'm going back." When Alfred attempted to get up, placing his hands on the grass below him, I spotted a small scratch on the back of his right hand. He probably injured himself with a branch or something when he came out to the forest.

I walked over to him, calling out, "Please wait, your highness." I took some ointment from my pocket. It was always good to have some on you, especially when you were a fellow servant with Lovino and Feliciano. I can't tell how many times those two have injured me while we were cleaning. I grabbed Alfred's wrist, taking some of the ointment out, about to rub it on his hand.

Alfred stared at me with wide eyes before yelling loudly that birds in nearby trees flew away, "What are you doing, you insolent girl?!" He took his free hand, slapping me across the cheek. I didn't fall to the ground after he slapped me. He was probably the only one in the kingdom who would dare to ever slap a girl, but he had the right being the prince.

"Your hand is injured," I told him, "The faster it's treated the better." My cheek burned, I sure a red mark will stain my face soon, but I ignored it. Using the ointment still on my fingers, I applied the small amount to the wound. It was a special ointment made by Lukas, the court sorcerer. A small scratch like the one he suffered would be mended right away.

Alfred understood my actions as he just stared while I rubbed the green ointment on his hand, anger completely forgotten and left out in the dust. It was as if he never even gotten mad at me. "That's right," Alfred muttered, mainly to himself, "Perhaps I shall convict Francis by using this scratch as an excuse. But, an injury this slight is too unconvincing of a reason to ruin him."

As I treated his hand, my mind once more returned to the memories of my childhood.

_ At that time, you also… yes… that's right. When we were playing on this very beach, you fell down and grazed your knee. I treated the wound like this, didn't I? But you probably don't remember, do you? About that time, about the old legend I told you, and…_

I could feel Alfred's body warmth, reaching me through his right hand. The hand of a boy infamous for his cruel and inhuman acts; so why was it warm? It should be cold with how evil he is… yet all I feel is warmth emitting from his skin.

_Why do I… when I feel the warmth of his hand… I feel so at peace and calm. _

_ But's it's natural, huh? It's because we are…_

"It's done. Release me," Alfred's voice came into my head, ordering me. His voice brought me back to my senses. Even though I was done curing the scratch, I was still grasping his hand, and Alfred was staring at me with suspicion. His eyes were narrowed, looking at me directly in the eyes.

My violet eyes grew wide as I quickly let go of his hand. I stepped back, curtseying once again, begging, "Please, I'm sorry, forgive me."

For some reason, the answer I received was laughter.

"First time I've seen you like this," Alfred chuckled, placing his hands on his hips, "You didn't lose control when I slapped you, but after holding my hand you get this _flustered_! It's quite funny actually."

"N-No… Er, m-my apologies," I stuttered. I was very aware that his words made my face go redder than one of Lovino's tomatoe plants he kept in his room.

"Well, it's time to go back. The sun's setting." The sun had already sunk halfway into the sea, shining brightly over the ocean.

I coughed slightly, hoping my face was back to normal as I suggested, "Let's go back by taking the coastal route to the port. It's better that crossing the woods." Alfred looked surprised after I said this.

"You've come to this place before?" He questioned.

"Yes, taking that way is much faster."

Alfred's face flushed this time instead of mine. "…I-I knew that!" He then turned and started running towards the port.

My hand flew out, wanting to catch the prince but missing. So instead, I called out to him, "Please way, Prince Alfred!"

Alfred peeked over his shoulder with a smile, "Well, hurry up then! I don't want to leave you behind."

"Then don't leave behind Tony." Alfred immediately stopped in his tracks to look at me. As if on cue, Tony gave a neigh like he was stricken with the prospect of being left behind by his owner. "When we reach the port city, let's use a beacon and call the Royal Guard. Please return to the castle, Prince Alfred."

His head tilted to the side as he reached out to grab Tony's reins. "Are you not coming with us, Maddie?"

"I don't know how to ride a horse, so I'll follow behind on foot," I reminded Alfred. That was a lie. Francis instructed me on the basics of both horse-riding and fencing. How it was uncommon for a female to know the latter and even more uncommon for a servant to know both. It was unfathomable for servants to know how to ride a horse and fence.

"I see," Alfred whispered with a small nod of his head. He then picked his smile back up, acting like his normal self. "Let's reach the port city together, then. Come on!" With practiced movements, Alfred was in Tony's saddle again. With this plan, it seemed likely that he reach the castle in time for the ball.

Sitting on his horse, Alfred stared at the sunset, a small smile gracing his lips.

"You were looking at the setting sun before, weren't you?" I asked, grabbing onto one of the reins so I could walk next to Tony.

"The sun is always alone, isn't it?" Alfred said with a distracted look without turning his eyes away from the sunset. He might not have even heard me. Not like most people hear me anyways. I was a rather quiet and unnoticed person by most, except for my close friends and family.

I shook my head, thinking about his words. That was true, the sun was alone. But if there were two or three suns in the daytime sky, we would all perish from the extreme heat. A lonely sun was actually a good sun.

"Just like me," Alfred muttered.

Why did Alfred say something like that all of a sudden? It was quite out of character for him. Not really understanding his train of thought, I lead his horse by the bridle.

Alfred Kirkland-Jones:

Protagonist of that night's ball…

Absolute ruler of Alye...

And…

My twin elder brother…

* * *

><p><strong>What do ya think? <strong>

**New characters: **

**Eduard von Bock - Estonia - Keel Freesis (Will be explained in due time as to why)**

**King Arthur Kirkland-Jones (Added on the Jones part for this story) - England/Britain/United Kingdom - Queen Anna**


End file.
